


Lessons

by IWillNeverStopFangirling



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillNeverStopFangirling/pseuds/IWillNeverStopFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eight sensates teaching each other their skills, and the various outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first thing I've written in well over a year so I'm pretty nervous and have mixed feelings about this tbh.  
> Let me know what you think but hey be gentle with me :)   
> Please comment/kudos if you liked it.

Sense8

It takes a few months for the excitement of the rescue from Iceland to die down.   
Jonas soon informs Will of the cocktail of drugs that Angelica used to block Whispers and with this knowledge and a little extra help from Kala, it isn't long before the clusters safety isn't dependent on Will's lack of consciousness.

Without being able to use Will as his own personal if unwilling spy, Whispers soon loses track of all eight members of the cluster, leaving them free to enjoy their newfound bonds.

Without that threat hanging over their heads the sensates soon begin to test their connection, visiting each whenever they desire (resulting in some rather awkward situations) and soon begin attempting to teach each other their various skills and helping each other out whenever needed.

It is Sun who starts this trend of sharing their skills; eager for the time when she isn't being needed every ten minutes to protect the rest of her cluster (mainly Capheus) the others however are quick to join in.

Lito decides that he must improve Wolfgang's lying abilities although the whole cluster unanimously agrees that it is not necessary for Wolfgang to teach any of them how to fire a bazooka or any other type of illegal or over the top weaponry.  
Wolfgang however decrees that they will all learn to fire a pistol and with Will's slightly hesitant backing, it isn't long before all eight are proficient shooters.

Nomi tries and mostly fails to impart some of her hacker knowledge.  
Kala point blank refuses to learn how to hack.   
Riley tries and soon fails, but to her credit she keeps trying until Nomi is satisfied she has a basic understanding of the skill, enough to help her survive if ever it was needed in an emergency.  
Capheus tries but soon learns that hacking, unlike driving, is not a talent he posses or ever will.  
Sun and Lito take to it rather well. With Lito making dramatic , movie esc speeches all through Nomi's instructions.   
Sun is Lito's polar opposite. Remaining stony-faced throughout the lessons. If not for being able to feel her delight every time she successfully followed her instructions then Nomi would have definitely given up with the both of them.  
Wolfgang soon becomes nearly as proficient as Nomi. With a patience born from years of lockpicking, he soon has the hang of hacking and is making Nomi proud (if slightly worried about what she has unleashed upon the world, Wolfgang the lockpicking hacker.) 

Capheus soon takes it upon himself to teach everyone to drive.   
As most of the already are already able to drive he decides he will teach them to drive the way Van Dammne does (or how he does when rescuing Nomi from evil companies.)  
Again Sun and Wolfgang are naturals.  
Wolfgang already a more than proficient driver and Sun with her steady head and usually calm temperament, both make Capheus proud.  
Riley and Kala are both careful but talented drivers and both share Capheus's habit of apologising to drivers for any slip ups.  
Lito is by far the most dramatic person Capheus has ever met. If he isn't insulting everyone they pass, the man really seemed to have a thing against men with moustaches.   
Capheus visits Nomi last and the two share an enjoyable few hours in which Nomi tests the strength, speed and endurance of the Van Dammne as well as testing Capheus's calm and position outlook.   
Nevertheless he couldn't be more proud as she finally relinquishes control back to him.

Sun and Wolfgang team up to train the others in fighting in the hopes that the rest of their cluster would eventually be able to fight their own battles (not that either of them minded coming to anyone's aid, but still it was inconvenient at times.)   
These hopes were soon dashed as it became clear that their fighting proficiency was not shared by the rest of their cluster. It was later decided that Sun and Wolfgang and occasionally Will would remain the fighters of the eight.

Lito decides that they all need acting lessons and he needs a chance to practise for his latest role.   
Kala he soon discovers has a natural talent for acting and he asks her to always feel free to give him advice when he acts.  
Capheus, while not talented at acting, enjoys himself immensely and delights in the pleasure the other seven receive from him during his acting lessons.  
Will refuses Lito's offers of acting lessons, saying he learnt a long time ago that acting was not an area he was talented in.  
Nomi, like Capheus, enjoys her lessons immensely and Lito enjoys having another enthusiastic partner, even if her acting skills were a little rusty.  
Riley and Wolfgang both briefly attempt the lessons, more to placate Lito than any other reason, but they soon stop when it becomes clear that neither of them are cut out for acting.  
Sun soon decides she is not meant for acting and instead amuses herself by watching Lito's growing exasperation at the lack of acting talent within his cluster.

Riley gives each individual lessons on DJing and invites them to take over briefly when she is playing a show (this invitation is soon stopped when Lito becomes a little too enthusiastic during a particularly large show.)  
Instead all right just join each other for peaceful moments where they simply bask in each others company and Riley provides the soundtrack.

Will feels it's his duty as a cop to inform them whenever they break a law. Appearing very often to Wolfgang and trying to convince him not to rob the house or steal that car with the open door ("Yes Wolfgang I know they deserve it that doesn't mean you should do it...")  
However this doesn't prevent him from alerting Nomi whenever her hacking is attracting unwanted attention from police. Or taking control of Capheus to help him take down several vicious policemen.

It takes a lot if convincing by Wolfgang before Kala agrees to teach everyone how to make a bomb from everyday ingredients in any kitchen, however she does and immediately afterwards she tells them which drugs best combat period pains, colds, flu symptoms, hayfever. She always tells them how best to treat a bullet wound or stab wound, how to wrap your hands before fighting (she glares pointedly at Sun during this speech) and how best to treat them after a fight (more pointed glaring at Sun.) 

 

It only takes just over a year for Whispers to find Riley, however this time the cluster are prepared and no way are they going without a fight.


End file.
